


A Lover’s Guide to Beacon

by OpenLion



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: How does one meet and fall in love with the young and sweet Ruby Rose?





	1. Chapter 1

How you met: Ruby cane into your fathers dust shop one sunny afternoon, she asked you for a personal recommendation about which type of dust would be the best to use with her weapon. After a long interview she decided to take you shooting with her.

* * *

Your first date: Ruby dragged you to the outskirts of the emerald forest to help her shoot nevermore chicks with the dust you recommended, after a long shooting session she made up her mind and you walked back to your fathers dust shop,

* * *

Your first kiss: When you reached your father's dust shop Ruby paid for the dust she had used and bought what she needed, she thanked you personally with a kiss aimed for your cheek but as you turned your head in embarrassment she found your lips instead, neither of you regretted this turn of events.

* * *

Your best friend: Yang Xaoi Long was extremely pleased when she met you for the first time, she saw how much Ruby cared about you and supported both of you whenever you visited her. In time she became like a second sister to you, telling you all of the best ways to make Ruby happy,

* * *

Your first time: She took you back to her room after a day of hard training, she made you stand and watch as she peeled off her sweaty clothes, unsure of what to do you followed her lead until you stood, inches away from each other and completely naked. She confessed to you she was a virgin and didn’t really know what to do, it’s something you both share but that didn’t stop you. It was clumsy as mouths and hands clawed at skin but you quickly found a rhythm that suited you both. It was a long night of clumsy hands, vulgar moans and intense orgasms but there was nowhere you’d rather be than in the arms of Ruby Rose as you both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

How she kisses you: Ruby loves to try new things with you, no two kisses are ever the same with her as she always has something up her sleeve. Her usual tactic involves baiting you in with her sweet innocence as you passionately reciprocate her actions while she makes love to your mouth before her hands begin to wander into places you never knew were your weak spots as she harvests your moans into her mouth.

* * *

How you have sex: Ruby is exceptionally good with her fingers, the way she combined her dexterity with her semblance is more than enough to make you submit to her will as she does whatever she wishes with you and you are more than happy to oblige. Her absolute favour thing to do though is grind her sopping wet cunt against whatever part of your skin she can find, she especially loves it when you tease her by outmaneuvering her and pinning her to the bed, before you kiss her across her young and overly sensitive chest and down to her own cunt as you guzzle her juices down like there’s no tomorrow.


	2. Weiss Schnee

How you met: Your first experience with Weiss was memorable to say the least, you weren’t quite sure what you’d done when the Heiress began to berate you for being incompetent. It got even better when Glynda paired you with her for a project. You decided to keep your head down and get on with it, only talking to her when the work required it. You must have done something right as she seemed to open up to you as the project neared its end and you were a long way in front of the other teams.

* * *

Your first date: You were sat alone at the breakfast table when Weiss approached you, she apologised for shouting at you over such a trivial matter and asked you if you wanted to walk down to the lake. Not doing anything you agreed and let the white haired girl lead the way. You sat together on the sandy shore and made small talk for a while before she began to open up to you about her personal life. She told you about her difficult family situation and how she struggles to make friends. You listened to her every word and sat in silence, your hand resting on top of hers while she spoke. For the rest of the morning the two of you just sat there like that, until her scroll buzzed and she bid you farewell, with a promise of doing this a second time.

* * *

Your first kiss: You were walking down to the lake with her as had become normal over the last few weeks when you noticed something was off with her, she was quieter than usual and walked in an almost deflated manor. When you sat in your usual spot you asked her what was wrong but she only gave you vague and dismissive answers. It wasn’t until you fully pressured her with a question that she gave you a straight answer which you really didn’t expect. What was even more unexpected was when she climbed atop you and kissed your lips like a woman possessed, she was a good kisser, there was no denying it and you loved every second of it.

* * *

Your best friend: You were shy when Weiss introduced you to her team for the first time, Yang and Blake seemed nice enough but were quite dismissive of you, Ruby however was incredibly excited to meet you, she was almost bouncing off the walls as she asked you every question under the sun. You weren’t quite sure what to do or say when Weiss left the two of you alone, to your surprise Ruby calmed down a bit, she embraced you and thanked you for making Weiss happy and has always looked after and supported you both since.

* * *

Your first time: You weren’t quite sure what to expect when Weiss asked you to meet in Glynda’s classroom after dark. You arrived and entered to find the lights dimmed and Weiss sitting on the desk you first worked together at, she had exchanged her usual dress in favour of a simple night shirt. She looked absolutely stunning as she hopped off the desk and grabbed you by the hand.

Her lips met yours as she pushed you back onto a nearby desk and freed you of clothes. You were a moaning wreck as her lips attended to your most intimate area and let you feel the most intense orgasm of your life. You tasted yourself on her lips as she kissed you again before giving you clear instruction on what she wanted.

She got on all fours on the desk as you pulled her damp underwear down her legs and stuffed it in her mouth, to prevent her screaming. Your tongue attended to her needy cunt as your right hand dexterously worked her puckered arsehole. Your left hand grabbed the Heiress’ ponytail and tugged her head roughly backwards as a muffled cry of pain left her lips.

If her constant muffled cries and stream of arousal leaking from her womanhood were anything to go by you were doing an incredible of pleasuring her. She began grinding against your face as you feasted on her arousal until she couldn’t support herself anymore.

You kissed her and helped her clean herself up slightly before you brought her back to your room for the night.

* * *

How she kisses you: Weiss loves to draw you into to soft and tender kisses whenever you have a quiet moment together. She especially loves it when you are laying in bed together as you drift off to sleep after an evening of passion.

* * *

How you have sex: Weiss loves to be dominated by you, she loves it when she gets on all fours and you take her from behind as you bite her neck and yank her hair back. She also loves an occasional hard slap while she looks up on you with a pleading look on her face.

Her absolute favourite thing is the aftercare, after you have dominated her she loves to cling to you as you caress her soft skin and whisper reassurance into her ear while she cries softly into your neck, thanking you for your love.


	3. Blake Belladonna

How you met: You remember when you first saw Blake Belladonna, she was sitting in the library reading her book while you were on a desk writing a paper and you immediately began to crush on her. You began to visit the library more often after that.

You first spoke to her while you were looking for a specific book about Grimm life cycles, you had just picked out the last copy of the book when Blake appeared alongside you, when she noticed you were holding the last copy she asked how long you needed it for. You told her you needed it for the rest of today and tomorrow but had class soon. 

The two of you came to an agreement, Blake would keep the book for the rest of today and then tomorrow you would meet and spend the day studying together.

Your first date: When you arrived for your study day Blake was sat waiting for you, reading a book while reclined on a sofa. You announced your arrival with a cheery hello and sat down next to Blake.

The day was very productive, you both got the work done before lunch which put you both in good spirits, you were both surprised at how well you got on and decided to go to lunch together. 

It was a warm day outside so you both grabbed sandwiches and sat down on the soft grassy bank in the courtyard. You ate, chatted and laughed together well into the afternoon before the sun disappeared behind a tower. After that you both went back to the library together where you sat with a mug of tea and continued your conversation.

* * *

Your first kiss: When her scroll buzzed on the table and the face of her team leader popper up you knew your day together was at an end. She said she wanted to do this another time and you agreed without hesitation, when you both reached the exit of the library you gave her a peck on the cheek. She begun to flush bright red, lost for words she stammered, “I-I- was gonna do that,” you smiled at her and presented your cheek which she kissed softly. 

When she pulled away you looked into each other’s eyes, you both leaned back in and kissed each other’s lips. It was a deep and passionate kiss, deepened further as your hands wrapped around her perfect shape and pulled her tight body into your own. You wished it could last forever but when you felt another buzz coming from her pocket you reluctantly let her go with a promise of seeing you again tomorrow.

* * *

Your best friend: When you met Blake again the next day she wasn’t alone, she was waiting with a busty blonde haired girl who you’d seen around Beacon plenty of times before. She introduced herself as Yang Xiao Long before giving you an amorous hug and wishing the two of you good luck on your date.

Seeing her became a regular occurrence after that, she was always buzzing around and teasing the two of you, you didn’t mind but it seemed to really get on Blake’s nerves more often than not. You got the impression she was jealous of the two of you at first but overtime she became more like an older sister and the two of you grew to love winding Blake up to high heaven together.

* * *

Your first time: You were sat in Blake’s bed together, laughing while flicking through a book when Yang left for the evening, on her way out she shut the door particularly hard, unsettling the books that supported the ‘bunk’ beds and causing the furniture to come crashing down. You both grabbed each other and ducked together and luckily neither of you were hurt. 

You quickly flipped the bed right side up again but between the two of you could not put it back so you left it in the middle of the room until the others got back to help you fix it and collected the books which had been scattered and put the books into piles when you noticed you were holding an erotic novel, you put the other books down and flicker through it out of curiosity. You noticed she had folded the corners of certain pages which were stickier than others and one of the characters in each scene was replaced with your name. 

You quickly scanned through each of the bookmarked pages, absorbing the information and the actions of the character she wanted you to be.

She was bright red when you handed the book back as the final one to support the bed. When she put her hand up and began to explain you pinned her to the wall and kissed across her neck, making her moan huskily. Her moans increased as you exposed her chest and bit at her sensitive breasts. You slipped a hand into her shorts and began to play with her damp slit which made her lose her footing and she was lucky you were there to catch her.

She wrapped her legs around you as you carried her to the bed and let her fall on top of you. She promptly removed the rest of her clothes before she blindfolded you and stripped you down. 

The next thing you knew her mouth was orally pleasing you in a way better than you could have ever imagined. She was good and had you moaning as you gripped the sheets beneath you. 

You felt yourself approaching orgasm quickly as she sped up her work, you warned her as you released and she swallowed it all. You tasted yourself on her lips before she removed your blindfold and pulled the askew covers over you both. You tenderly kissed as you held her tightly and spoke softly. You told her about the book which made her turn red before you caressed one of her ears which made her purr softly both of you too lost in each other to realise what it meant.

* * *

How she kisses you: Blake loves to nuzzle into your neck and leave it covered in love bites. She also likes to tenderly kiss you on the lips as you lay in bed together after a particularly intense encounter.

* * *

How you have sex: You and Blake quickly came to the decision to work through her erotic fiction. Everytime you sleep together you try a scene from her book, everything from a fake hostage situation to friends to lovers to hate sex and even a public scene… If Ruby, Weiss and Yang count as public...


End file.
